Sobreviviendo al Apocalipsis
by Shiemi Uchiha
Summary: ¿Cómo sería todo si Daryl desde el principio tuviera de quién en verdad preocuparse? Una esposa e hija a las cuales adora. Claire Grimes, hermana de Rick, junto con su esposo Daryl y su hija Emily tratan de sobrevivir al apocalipsis junto con un grupo de personas. Sé que suena algo estúpido, pero espero y le den una oportunidad. DarylxOc
1. Prologo

**Hola! Bien esto es algo diferente a la historia de The Walking Dead tan sólo una loca idea xD que espero que les guste.**

**_Disclaimer: The Waking Dead como todos sabemos fue creado por Robert Kirman, lo único mío serán los Oc que pronto conocerán._ **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo <strong>

El mundo acabo llevándose consigo la paz y tranquilidad que alguna vez tuvimos y no creímos que añoraríamos. Las simples preocupaciones como el pagar las cuentas o trabajar duro para sacar a tu familia adelante fueron remplazadas por conseguir comido y tratar de sobrevivir a cualquier costo para no ser comido.

Nadie sabe exactamente como inicio todo ¿se trataba acaso de un virus? si era así ¿quién demonios comenzó con este infierno? El ejercito mismo no pudo controlar la enorme ¿epidemia? que se presento, así que ningún lugar era seguro, las personas que sobrevivimos nos vimos obligados a formar grupos para así apoyarnos y protegernos mutuamente, estoy segura que no somos los únicos que hay, por suerte mi familia y yo encontramos un grupo de buenas personas.

Estas cosas o como los solemos llamar "caminantes" son muertos vivientes ¿quién lo diría? como en los de las películas de terror, lentos y torpes, pero peligrosos cuando estén en hordas, con una mordida o hasta un simple rasguño estas muerto pues en pocos minutos o incluso horas serás una de esas "cosas"

Así es nuestra vida ahora, no se puede confiar fácilmente en las personas, pero al fin y al cabo uno se tiene que adaptar o a menos que prefiera morir.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé es muy corto, pero si le agrada comenzare cuanto antes el primer capitulo. <strong>


	2. El comienzo del fin

_**Hola, bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo por fin! Esta historia tal vez parezca algo tonta porque ¿Daryl con esposa e hija? tal vez no sea interesante para algunas pero estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo así que espero que valga le pena, bueno este primer episodio quería que empezara normal, el mismo día del apocalipsis zombi xD**_

_**La historia es completamente bueno "algo" a lo de la serie.**_

_**Bueno ya saben que TWD no me pertenece, nada más Claire y Emily xD**_

_**Espero y dejen reviews diciendo que tal les parece la historia.**_

* * *

><p>~Capitulo 1~<p>

_**~El comienzo del fin~**_

**POV'S Claire:**

Nada ha cambiado y Rick sigue igual, desearía que despertara pronto pues llevaba dos semanas así, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto más que trabajar horas extras para estar al pendiente de su estado. Antes de entrar a la habitación de Rick vi mi reflejo en el cristal de la puerta, vaya que me hacía falta un descanso las horas sin dormir se empezaban a notar con las oscuras ojeras bajo mis ojos. Entre en la habitación, sin cambios todo estaba como antes mi hermano estaba en la misma posición que todos los días.

-Veo que sigues igual- le dije mientras me acercaba a Rick- sabes el director del hospital el señor Wickham prácticamente me obligo a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones, dice que no me hace bien estar todo el tiempo aquí así que no te veré en un par de semanas- le tome la mano- ya acabo el año escolar así que Daryl y yo pensábamos llevar a Emily como todos las vacaciones a acampar, Lori me pidió que llevara a Carl pues piensa que le hará bien despejarse un poco y divertirse ya que lo ha visto muy triste y deprimido. Lo cuidare bien te lo prometo… él y Lori te extrañan, al igual que yo- siempre que le hablaba las lágrimas amenazaban por salir- espero que despiertes rápido, nos vemos hermano.

Antes de soltar su mano delicadamente le di un beso en la frente, puede que parezca una demente hablándole, pero he visto películas en donde cuando una persona está en coma puede escuchar todo a su alrededor así que siempre que estaba con él le hablaba con las esperanzas de que pueda oírme.

Antes de salir mire el reloj de la habitación 12:45 p.m.

-Demonios- salí prácticamente corriendo- nos vemos en dos semanas Alice- me despedí de la dulce recepcionista.

-Que disfrute de sus vacaciones doctora Dixon.

Subí rápidamente a la camioneta, una Ford Escape negra, que nos servía de mucho cuando íbamos a acampar, el hospital quedaba a unos minutos de King Country así que con un poco de suerte llegaría justo a tiempo. Hace dos semanas que Daryl había estado yendo por Em, todo porque yo estaba ocupada en el hospital así que con las vacaciones que me obligaron a tomar le prometí que iría por ella, suspire cansada de tan sólo pensar en todo lo que tendría que hacer, comprar lo necesario, empacar la ropa de los tres, hacer de comer…

El timbre del celular interrumpió mis pensamientos, sin alejar la vista del camino mire la pantalla rápidamente en el cual estaba el nombre de mi cuñada "Lori"

-Lori me alegra que hables, ¿necesitas algo?

-Hola cariño, amm si ¿cómo supiste que ocupaba algo?- preguntó algo apenada.

-Pues cuando me llamas al celular es para pedirme algún favor- reí al escucharla nerviosa- pero tranquila sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿qué ocupas?

-Lo siento Claire, pero esta tarde tengo un compromiso así que me preguntaba si podías ir por Carl.

-Claro que sí.

-Amm no me desocupare hasta las 7:00 p.m. y supongo que para esa hora ya estarán acampando así que Carl se fue a la escuela con su maleta ya lista y…

-Tranquila yo lo cuidare, verás que se divertirá mucho.

-Muchas gracias cariño.

-No tienes que agradecer, nos veremos en dos semanas entonces.

-Eso espero, te lo encargo mucho, adiós.

-No te preocupes, adiós- colgué- bueno al parecer tendré otro hijo.

Al llegar a King Country todo estaba tranquilo, era lo bueno de vivir en pueblo pequeño, pase por varias tiendas y casas antes de llegar a la escuela estacioné la camioneta para después bajar rápidamente y como había pensado antes llegué justo en el momento que sonaba el timbre de salida, los padres se acercaban para recibir a sus pequeños.

-Doctora Dixon- saludo una de las maestras- me alegra verla por aquí.

-Si yo… he estado ocupada.

-Emily se alegrara de verla- sonrió antes de entrar al salón por ella.

No paso ni un minuto cuando sentí unos pequeños brazos rodearme.

-Mami si viniste- dijo Emily muy feliz.

Volteé a verla y me agache a su altura para mirarla bien, le acomode su cabello rizado.

-Te lo prometí, ¿no?- ella sólo asintió- tenemos que ir por tu primo y luego iremos a comprar las cosas para acampar, ¿te parece?

-¿Nosotras iremos por Carl?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-Sí, tu tía tiene algo que hacer así que cuidaremos de él a partir de ahorita- le quite la pequeña mochila de su espalda- así que pórtate bien, ¿ok?

-Yo siempre me porto bien mami- me miró con una mueca, sonreí al ver el parecido que tenía con Daryl.

-Y espero que así sea siempre- ella asintió- te amo tanto cariño- la abrace fuertemente y comencé a darle pequeños besos por toda su carita.

-¡Mami me haces cosquillas!- dijo entre risas.

La cargue y me despedí de la maestra.

-Vamos a comprar muchos bomboncitos para la fogata, ¿verdad?- preguntó rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Sí cariño, pero no tantos porque te enfermas.

Mientras hablábamos de que comprar para nuestro pequeño viaje nos dirigimos al edificio de al lado que era la primaria, al igual que los del jardín de niños salían temprano, pero con la única diferencia de que a ellos si los dejaban salir.

-Mami- puso su carita muy cerca de la mía- esta vez vas dejarme agarrar la ballesta de mi papi, ¿verdad?

-Estas loquita ¿verdad?- bese su nariz.

-Mami ¿de qué sirve que papi me enseñe a cazar y buscar cosas si no me dejas disparar la ballesta?- se encogió de hombros.

-Puede que papá te haya enseñado como rastrear, pero aún estas muy pequeña como para disparar la ballesta.

-Ya tengo cinco años.

-Cuando tengas dieciocho lo discutiremos- reí por su comentario.

-Pero…

-Ahí viene Carl- dije cuando lo vi, llegó justo a tiempo.

-¿Dónde?- olvido por completo nuestra conversación.

-Allá- señale a Carl- ve anda.

Al bajarla salió corriendo hacia su primo, el pequeño Carl como dijo Lori traía una mochila extra. Emily se abalanzó sobre él casi tirándolo al suelo, no hace falta decir que Em adora a su primo Carl y viceversa.

-Hola tía- llegó Carl con Em abrazada a él- mi mamá dijo que me quedaría contigo después de la escuela.

-Tal vez- lo miré frunciendo el ceño- pero llegaste y no he recibido ningún beso de mi sobrino favorito.

-Mami es tu único sobrino- se burlo Emily.

Carl rió y se acerco a darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Así está mejor- suspire- bien vamos tenemos muchas cosas por hacer.

Los tres subimos a la camioneta, bien un pendiente menos ahora lo que queda es ir a comprar lo necesario, hacer la comida y empacar, de tan sólo pensarlo me daba flojera, pero ¿qué se podía hacer al respecto? Mire por el retrovisor, Emily le contaba emocionada a Carl todo lo que haríamos cuando estuviéramos acampando, mientras que este último sólo escuchaba igual de emocionado. Tardamos un par de minutos en llegar al supermercado.

-Seguro que mi papi te enseñara a cazar y como estás grande tal vez te deje agarrar su ballesta…

-Ya llegamos- avise interrumpiendo la pequeña charla que tenían.

Emily bajo y salió corriendo por un carrito.

-Vaya que se emociona con facilidad- sonreí al verla tan feliz.

-Se parece a ti tía- se burló Carl.

-Tan sólo un poco, vamos antes de que se pierda de vista.

Alcanzamos a Emily quien al parecer planeaba entrar sin nosotros, compramos lo necesario para dos semanas como algunas frutas y verduras, comida enlatada, agua y jugos, unas linternas, etc.

-¿Mami me compras unos maldaviscos?- preguntó agarrando unos paquetes de malvaviscos.

-¿Te portaste bien en la escuela?- le sonreí con ternura.

-Mami tu sabes que yo siempre me porto muy bien- hizo un puchero mientras me miraba suplicante con sus lindos ojitos azules.

-Bien, entonces puedes llevarlos.

Nos la pasamos bien haciendo las compras, Emily hacía comentarios que nos hacían reír a mí y a Carl de vez en cuando, me alegraba convivir con mi hija después de tantos días sin estar con ella por culpa del trabajo, a Carl se le veía muy feliz y eso me tranquilizaba pues de verdad se la había visto muy deprimido y triste cuando a Rick le dispararon. Tan sólo esperaba que siguiera así de feliz estas dos semanas siguientes. Después de terminar las compras y subir el mandado decidí comprar hamburguesas en el pequeño restaurante del señor Wilson, un viejo amigo de mi papá, porque la verdad no tenía ganas de hacer de comer.

Llegamos a casa, los niños me ayudaron a bajar el mandado y luego salieron al jardín a jugar, nuestra casa era grande pero no tanto pues sólo nos gustaba tener lo necesario, el tener una casa grande era por Emily para que pudiera jugar y no se aburriera con facilidad. Guarde la comida en cajas ya Daryl las subirá cuando llegue, me asomé al jardín los niños jugaban en la pequeña casa del árbol que Daryl le había construido a Em, sonreí al recordar aquel momento.

Daryl es un hombre maravilloso, él había cambiado mucho desde que tuvimos a Emily, era cariñoso con ella, claro que a su manera. Cuando Emily nació cambio la vida de ambos, es nuestro pequeño tesoro al cual adoramos, Emily se parece a ambos aunque hay personas que dicen que se parece más a mí y otras a Daryl, en mi opinión es mitad y mitad, pues su cabello corto hasta los hombros lo tiene un poco rizado al igual que el mío, pero color castaño claro como el de Daryl, en cuanto a los ojos azules pues ahí no sé de quién los saco pues tanto Daryl como yo los tenemos azules así que es un empate, en cuanto a la actitud tiene de ambos es una niña dulce, alegre, a veces rebelde y burlona, en fin tiene de ambos.

-¡Niños lávense las manos para comer!- avise interrumpiendo su juego.

Ambos pequeños bajaron de la casa del árbol y corriendo se metieron al baño a lavarse, mientras fui sirviendo las hamburguesas ya hechas en platos, Carl fue el primero en llegar a la cocina y sentarse en la pequeña mesa que había.

-Gracias tía- me miro con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

-No tienes que agradecer cariño- le revolví un poco el cabello.

-Mami, ¿Cuándo va a llegar papá?- pregunto Emily algo deprimida mientras entraba a la cocina.

Mire el reloj que había, 3:30 p.m. vaya que nos tardamos haciendo las compras y en cuanto a Daryl no tardaba en llegar.

-No tarda…-no complete la frase al oír la puerta principal ser abierta.

-Ya llegué- aviso con voz cansada.

Emily al oírlo salió corriendo fuera de la cocina, mientras que yo sólo me asome por el pequeño pasillo.

-¡Papi!-grito emocionada mientras se le abalanzaba.

Daryl con un movimiento rápido la cacho para luego alzarla y darle besos por toda la cara haciéndola reír.

-Mi pequeña pateadora- Daryl comenzó a llamarla "pequeña pateadora" todo porque cuando estaba embarazada solía dar pataditas casi todo el tiempo- ¿cómo te portaste en la escuela? Espero que bien o sino no te llevo a acampar.

-Papi- se quejo mirándolo con un puchero- yo siempre me porto bien.

Daryl le sonrió con cariño y después volteo a mirarme.

-Es raro verte tan temprano en casa- se burló mientras se acercaba con Em en brazos.

-Es raro verte de tan buen humor- le sonreí al tenerlo cerca.

Daryl sonrió antes de tomarme de la cintura con su brazo libre y atraerme a él para luego darme un beso el cual no duro ya que la pequeña risita de Em interrumpió el momento.

-Espero tener a alguien que me bese bonito como mi papá- sonrió Em.

-No creo que encuentres a alguien tan genial como yo- le dijo Daryl mirándola- aparte de que espantaré a cualquier hijo de perra que se te acerque, así que no te hagas ilusiones- no pude evitar reír ante el comentario de Daryl.

Emily lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-No es justo- se cruzo de brazos- yo tendré novio cuando quiera- le saco la lengua.

-No me digas- la mire conteniendo la risa pues se le ocurría cada cosa.

-Si te digo- me miro y luego a Daryl- y lo tendré a escondidas para que no le pegues.

-De ser así me obligaras a amarrarte en tu habitación y no dejarte salir- le dijo Daryl con el ceño fruncido, siendo él no me extraña que sea así de celoso en especial con su pequeña pateadora.

-Vaya si a esta edad eres rebelde, tendremos problemas cuando seas adolescente- le pellizque la mejilla- y eso será por tu culpa- le di un corto beso en los labios a Daryl antes de dirigirme a la cocina.

-¿Mi culpa?- pregunto caminando detrás de mí- si se parece a ti.

Serví las hamburguesas que faltaban, Daryl saludo a Carl chocando las manos, ellos dos no hablaban mucho pero se llevaban bien, la comida estuvo divertida con los comentarios que hacían Em y Daryl.

-Tengo que irme- dijo Daryl parándose y echándose su último trozo de hamburguesa a la boca.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?- volteé a verlo dejando de lado los trastes que lavaba.

-Tengo que volver al taller, un amigo vendrá por su auto a las 5:30 p.m. y no lo tengo listo aún- comentó aún con la hamburguesa en la boca.

-No hables con la boca llena- me queje a lo que él sólo sonrió- espero que no tardes, no quiero que salgamos de aquí muy noche.

-Lo que ordenes- se acerco a mí para darme un beso, el cual respondí con una sonrisa mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

-Papi seguimos aquí- interrumpió Emily con burla por segunda vez.

-Ya lo note- gruño antes de darme otro corto beso- Y tu- se acerco a Emily para luego cargarla- debes dejar de interrumpir cada vez que beso a tu mamá.

Le dio un beso en la frente antes de sentarla de nuevo donde estaba, paso detrás de Carl y le revolvió el cabello.

-Te encargo a mis chicas Carl.

-No te preocupes tío- le sonrió divertido.

-Nos iremos a las 6:00 p.m. ¿bien?- me miro esperando mi respuesta.

-Supongo que esta vez me tocara empacar todo a mí, ¿no?- me queje con el ceño fruncido.

-No, yo tratare de no tardar y…- inmediatamente quiso arreglar las cosas.

-No te preocupes- lo interrumpí sonriendo- eres tan lindo que me encargaré de empacar todo.

-Pff- bufó- pero que estupideces dices- comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cuide su vocabulario señor Dixon, ya vete o no acabaras- volví a concentrarme en lavar los pocos platos que había.

-Llegare pronto, lo prometo- dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Ahora tenía más cosas por hacer, y yo que quería acostarme un rato.

**POV'S Narradora:**

Una vez que la cabeza de la familia Dixon regresara al taller a terminar su encargo, Claire se dispuso a hacer los preparativos para el viaje mientras que los niños veían televisión, la tarde pasaba lentamente pues Carl y Emily deseaban que la hora acorada por Daryl llegara pronto para poder disfrutar sus pequeñas vacaciones mientras Claire empacaba la ropa de su esposo e hija con mala gana pues estaba demasiado cansada como para preparar todo ella sola, suspiro mientras se sentaba al pie de la cama en su habitación tan sólo faltaban sus cosas, miro el reloj en la mesita de noche, 4:45 p.m.

-Un pequeño descanso no me vendrá mal- dijo para sí misma antes de recostarse en la cama.

Miro la foto que se encontraba encima de la mesita a su lado y la tomo sonriendo al recordar aquel lejano recuerdo, la foto tomada ya hace no muchos años mostraba a una joven y feliz Claire junto a un malhumorado Daryl. Esa era la primer foto que se tomaron juntos cuando solían ser novios, resulta que en aquel entonces el joven Dixon odiaba tomarse fotos, aunque en la actualidad no ha cambiado demasiado, y a pesar de las suplicas de la chica Grimes por que se tomaran una foto juntos como cualquier pareja normal él se negaba rotundamente diciendo que él no era de hacer cosas cursis, pero Claire no se rindió fácilmente no importaba cómo pero obtendría una foto junto con su malhumorado novio al cual adoraba. Así que un día mientras Daryl se encontraba en el bar del pueblo bebiendo con sus amigos su chica llego por detrás de él con la cámara en sus manos y sin previo aviso se recargo en su hombro dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla para luego sacar la cámara ya preparada y tomarla, como resultado consiguió su añorada foto y a Dixon persiguiéndola por todo King Country, pero tan sólo bastaron unos cuantos besos para que Daryl la perdonara.

Claire rió un poco antes de dejar la foto en su lugar y ponerse de nuevo a empacar, ya listas la ropas de los tres bajo las mochilas y las subió a la camioneta, al igual que la comida enlatada y todo lo demás.

-Bien, todo listo- dijo secando unas cuantas gotitas de sudor que empezaban a formarse en su frente.

Antes de entrar a la casa recordó que había dejado su celular dentro del auto así que sin más abrió la camioneta y agarro su teléfono, miro la pantalla con el ceño fruncido tenía 9 llamadas perdidas de Shane lo cual la extraño, se fijo en la hora 5:38 p.m. Daryl no tardaba en llegar.

Se dirigió a la casa y antes de cerrar la puerta divisó a una persona no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba que caminaba torpemente, no le dio mucha importancia así que sin más cerró la puerta. Camino a la sala donde Carl y Emily seguían viendo la televisión.

-¿No se cansan de ver la televisión tanto tiempo?- preguntó llamando la atención de los niños.

-Mami ningún niño nunca se aburre de ver la tele- la niña miró a su madre como si se tratara de algo obvio.

-No me digas- suspiró Claire sonriéndole a su pequeña.

-Mami ¿Cuándo nos vamos a ir?

-Tu papá no tarda en llegar, así que en cuanto llegué nos iremos muy rápido- le explico a la pequeña Em- así que estén listos, ¿ok?

-Sí mami/ Sí tía- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

La mujer sonrió para luego retirarse de la sala de estar, Claire camino hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua antes de servírselo el teléfono de la casa sonó, esperando a que fuera Daryl tomo rápidamente el teléfono inalámbrico que se hallaba en la cocina.

-¿Diga?

-¿Claire?- reconoció la voz de Shane al instante- ¡Demonios Claire! ¿Por qué diablos no contestaban? ¿Y por qué no se han ido?

La voz de Shane se oía nerviosa y con temor lo cual asustó a Claire.

-Oye calma, ¿sí? Daryl tenía unas cosas que arreglar en el taller así que…- no pudo terminar pues Shane volvió a interrumpir esta vez más alterado.

-¡Tienen que salir de King Country ahora!

-¿De qué…?

-Escúchame Claire, Lori está conmigo así que nos veremos en Atlanta salgan de King Country antes de que esas cosas…- no se oyó nada más pues la llamada se corto.

-¿Pero qué demonio?- se quedo mirando el teléfono confundida y asustada, pensando en lo que le dijo Shane.

¿Para qué ir a Atlanta? ¿Cosas? ¿A qué se refería? Miles de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza cuando unos gritos fuera de la casa llamaron su atención. Emily y Carl no tardaron en aparecer en la cocina con miedo en sus rostros.

-Mami ¿qué fue eso?- preguntó Emily aferrándose a la pierna de su madre.

-Tranquila- camino fuera de la cocina con los niños detrás de ella- quédense en la cocina- los miro tratando de calmarlos, aunque ella se sentía igual de aterrada, los gritos parecían no muy lejanos de donde se encontraban y junto a ellos algunos gruñidos que se iban acercando.

Escucho algunos golpecitos en su puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó con temor, no obtuvo respuesta alguna lo cual la puso más nerviosa ya que los pequeños golpes no paraban.

Se quedo parada frente a la puerta sin hacer nada, hasta que los golpes cesaron espero unos segundos y abrió la puerta lentamente, pero antes de que pudiera asomarse esta fue empujada con brusquedad, Claire inmediatamente pensó que se trataba de un ladrón pero esa idea fue desechada completamente cuando aquella "persona" se le echó encima haciendo que soltara un grito y perdiera el equilibrio cayendo con la "persona" encima de ella tratando de morderla, a Claire enseguida le dieron ganas de vomitar al percibir el horrible olor a descomposición que desprendía esa "cosa".

-¡Mami!- oyó a Emily gritar.

-No… se acerquen- dijo con pánico a que su hija se acercara.

Luchaba con por no ser mordida, pero sus brazos comenzaban a cansarse y esa cosa parecida a los zombis de las películas parecía no querer darse por vencida, cuando pensó que ese sería su fin una flecha atravesó la frente de aquella cosa quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro, seguido el cuerpo fue retirado de encima de ella.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?- preguntó rápidamente Daryl abrazando a su esposa quien solo negó con lágrimas en los ojos-Maldito hijo de perra- maldijo Daryl con su ballesta en la mano.

-¡Mami!- Em llegó corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos abrazando a su mamá.

Carl igual llegó con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazó a su tía.

-Tenemos que irnos esos hijos de puta están por todo el pueblo.

Claire tan sólo asintió, y siguiendo a Daryl salieron rápidamente de la casa para subirse a la camioneta, a los alrededores habían más cosas que al percatarse de ellos corrían torpemente tratando de alcanzarlos. Todos subieron a la camioneta rápidamente y Daryl arrancó el vehículo alejando a su familia fuera del peligro.

Las calles estaban hechas un caos las personas subían rápido a sus autos para poder escapar mientras que otras sólo corrían siendo perseguidas por aquellas cosas. Claire miraba horrorizada las calles, les dijo a los niños que cerraran los ojos hasta que ella les avisara, Daryl manejaba a toda velocidad tratando de esquivar aquellas cosas. Una vez que salieron del pueblo de King Country se relajaron un poco, los niños lloraban descontroladamente mientras que Claire trataba de calmarlos.

-¿Tía qué le pasó a mi mamá? ¿Dónde está ella?- preguntaba Carl preocupado sin dejar de llorar.

-Tranquilo Shane está con ella iremos a Atlanta a encontrarnos con ella, ¿ok?- el niño asintió un poco más calmado.

-¿Atlanta?- preguntó Daryl viendo a su esposa.

-Shane llamó justo antes de que esto sucediera dijo que teníamos que ir a Atlanta y que allá nos encontrábamos- Daryl tan sólo asintió.

-Mami tengo mucho miedo- dijo Emily con lágrimas en los ojos.

Claire volteo hacia su hija y le acarició la mejilla.

-Tranquila amor, no te pasara nada- la miró con ternura- tu papi y yo te vamos a proteger a ti y a Carl, no dejaremos que nada malo les pase, ¿ok?- miro a ambos quienes sólo asintieron tratando de calmarse.

Nadie comprendía lo que pasaba, la única esperanza que tenía por ahora era ir a Atlanta donde decían que había refugiados y estarían seguros, pero nadie se imaginaba que ese era el comienzo de fin del mundo.


End file.
